


Under The Knife

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [34]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: And friendly advice, Beaten down Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is So Done, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky and tony aren't actually friends, Bucky has a long talk with Tony, Bucky may have been a little aggressive, But Bucky gives Tony a piece of his mind, But it comes from the heart, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is exhausted, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Regret, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is the The Avengers' therapist, So much regret on Tony's part, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is stressed out, Steve is trying to hold everyone together, Thor is horrified at himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Steve has a talk with Thor.





	1. Heart Made Of Glass

"Thor." He looked up.

"Steve." Thor sighed. "Is he-"

"He's going to be in pain for a while but he'll live."

"I didn't mean it. Loki told me and I was seething with anger."

"I get it. I remember being plenty angry for a long time after Bucky broke away from Hydra."

Things have been hard lately. They're not really the Avengers anymore. Steve still struggled with Bucky. Thor is struggling with Jane's cancer. And Tony and Loki are dealing with their crumbling relationship. Bruce is just the unlucky one who keeps getting sucked into the drama. Thor never assaulted a comrade before. He never beat a friend before. He has never seen red before. Today, all three happened for the first time at the same time. Steve was strong though. He tried to hold everyone together. It was a hard job when he couldn't keep himself together sometimes.

"Are you here to deal with me?" Thor asked.

"If you mean beat your ass, no." Steve huffed. "I do want you to quit your pity party."

"Pity party?"

"Thor, you're not the only one with a problem. We all have one. Others more than others but still. I need you to pull yourself together and take a deep and long breath."

"Then?"

"Then I need you to keep your distance from Tony when he wakes up. Just for now. I need you to make sure Loki gets the help he needs from Sam. I trust Sam but I feel Loki won't follow through. I need you to be a safety net for Loki. Can you do that much? Maybe even talk to Sam about Tony. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"After things start to settle, then you can do whatever the hell you want with Tony but if you can't keep yourself from attacking Tony again, stay away from him. We don't need this. And no one deserves this."

"You know why I attacked?"

"Tony told me. I know what he did. But killing him won't fix anything."

Thor had so many feelings right now but he knew Steve was right. What Tony did was just horrible beyond belief but what Thor did wasn't going to change it or fix it. Tony wasn't abusing Loki. They were hurting themselves and each other. Loki was working on himself but Tony was too deep in that dark hole. But Steve understood Thor's reaction too. If it was reverse, Tony would have done the same thing. But Thor was closer to it. It was about his brother being hurt. No one ever said it was going to be easy.

"Take some time to yourself now and breathe." Steve continued. "We all need it."

"You have no idea." Thor agreed.


	2. I Meant It What I Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks, Tony wakes up but the person he sees isn't the one he wants.

Two weeks. That's how long Tony has been out and healing. Two fucking weeks. Tony wasn't mad though. Thor had every right. He realized he wasn't alone and boy, he was in for a surprised when he turned his head and saw James Buchanan Barnes.

"This is how I die." Tony says. "By a metal vibranium arm attached to Captain America's childhood and great love."

"You mean the man who was brainwashed and murdered your parents?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I mean I didn't want to bring it up since it's all forgotten and forgiven but yeah."

"You done?"

"One more thing. I kinda thought I'd die by Thor's hand."

"In a way, you almost did. Good job. Job almost well done."

Tony just stared at Bucky. The Winter Soldier was a redeemed man and an honorary Avenger now but god, Tony hated that snark. He has no idea why Bucky is sitting in his hospital room. He half expected Steve to be sitting there.

"Where's Steve?" Tony asked.

"Babysitting Sigrid." Bucky said with a bitterness.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. She thinks you're helping Bruce with something."

"I'm taking that bitter tone in your voice was meant for me."

"You have no goddamn idea."

Tony and Bucky stop talking for a moment. Bucky wasn't the most predictable person in the world. That's what Hydra did to him and Steve still struggles with it. But Bucky was a good man. However, Tony wasn't sure what was to come.

"Can I ask.." Tony drifted off.

"I ain't telling you where the fuck Loki is right now." Bucky snapped.

Tony flinched. He expected that. Everyone probably knows by now.

"But we're going to have a long talk." Bucky grind his teeth.

"What could we possibly talk about?" Tony bit his lip.

"You need to fucking fix yourself."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Hey! I was trying to fix things when Thor nearly beat me to death. WHICH may I remind everyone I am not angry about."

"Because you know you needed a beating."

"You don't know anything."

"I ain't stupid, Stark. I know stuff Steve either doesn't or never told himself to acknowledge."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Howard was a good guy but I know he beat you and your ma around and was a mean drunk."

Tony forced himself up. He wasn't having this conversation. He held himself as pain ran through his body.

"You're going to sit there and listen, ya hear?" Bucky warned.

"I hear." Tony nodded.

"I can see where this is going. You ain't the only one with a mean pa. Steve was in the same goddamn boat as you. You're gonna keep your distance from Loki and Sigrid for a while. Lie or tell your little girl the truth, I don't really care. You're going to rehab. Not therapy. You're going to fucking rehab. You don't want to be like Howard, then do what he didn't do and go to fucking rehab. You're going to go to a support group during AND after. You're Tony fucking Stark. Your drinking ain't new to the public eye but it's something Sigrid doesn't need. I don't care if you meant that you were trying to fix it, I frankly don't trust you enough to be near your toddler after you tried to rape her mother through misplaced jealousy and rage. And Loki is pregnant with your second kid. You really want to bring a kid into this mess of a relationship right now? You need to kick this shit now. Loki is fixing his depression and trying to be a mother and lover. He don't need to be your fucking punching bag and security blanket you can toss whenever you want."

Tony had no words. This wasn't like everyone else who had talked to him (not that there's been much). He was stunned too. He had no idea about Steve having an abusive father. Then again, he's been so hammered for months that he was surprised he remembered to breathe.

"I get it." Tony muttered.

"I can't hear you." Bucky growled.

"I get it."

"Good."

A moment of silence filled the air.

"How do you do it?" Tony asked.

"Do what?" Bucky arched an eyebrow.

"This. With Steve. How are you succeeding?"

Bucky doesn't say anything for a long time.

"I'm not." Bucky finally breathed.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. "You're clearly doing better than I am right now."

"You think it's all perfect? It's not, Stark. It's never always perfect. After everything that's happened, Steve and I are finally in a good place. But I was the Winter Soldier for seventy years under Hydra. They found my body and tore me apart bit by bit. They turned me into a weapon and wiped me over and over. I know Steve tries. I know what you're feeling too. You think it was easy getting back together after all this time? Trust me, I know what's it like to hurt the one you love. I just never tried to rape."

"Is that what I am now? A fucking rapist?"

"It's going to follow you for a long time. Especially if you're the only one who refers to it in the end."

"What about you?"

"I used to ask Steve to hurt me. However he wanted. I may have never put my hands on him but I fucked with him mentally just how you fucked with Loki emotionally. I used to call myself an abuser. I used to always think I was abusing Steve. I still call myself that sometimes. Things are good now. For the most part but it never goes away. Even a century from now, you'll always think about it."

"Is it ever going to be okay?"

"Eventually but goddamn it, Tony. You need to really work on it. If you love Loki and your children, you will die working on it."

"I swear."

"I hope so. I don't want to take a father from another Stark child."


End file.
